Castlevania: Rondo of Blood
Castlevania: Rondo of Blood (悪魔城ドラキュラＸ ～血の輪廻 (ロンド)～; Akumajō Dorakyura X: Chi no Rondo) ist ein Spiel für das japanische PC Engine Super CD Video Game system, dass am 29. Oktober 1993 erschienen ist. Es wurde, trotz positiver Kritik sowohl von Reviewern und Fans, nie außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht. Rondo of Blood wird oft beispielhaft dafür genannt, warum es dem japanischen PC Engine soviel besser erging, als seinem nordamerikanischen Pendant, dem TurboGrafx 16. (Anmerkung: "輪廻" wird wörtlich übersetzt "rinne" ausgesprochen. Das Wort ist der japanische Ausdruck für samsara, den buddhistischen Kreis von Tod und Wiedergeburt. Für dieses Spiel wird es allerdings als "Rondo" ausgesprochen, was "Reigenlied" bedeutet. Das Spiel Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss (Akumajō Dracula XX in Japan) wird als halb Remake/halb Sequel zu Rondo of Blood angesehen. Es erschien für Nintendos Super Nintendo zwei Jahre nach Rondo of Blood, wurde jeedoch von Fans und Kritikern nicht so positiv aufgenommen, die erhebliche und negative Unterschiede zum Original ausmachten. Das Spiel wird häufig auch als Dracula X bezeichnet. Geschichte Die Geschichte des Spiels ist sehr typisch für einen Castlevania Titel. Richter Belmont, vom berühmten Belmont Clan, muss seine Liebsten (seine Verlobte Annette Renard und ihre Schwester Maria Renard), sowie zwei weitere entführte Mädchen retten, die von Dracula entführt wurden. Trotz des sehr einfachen Plots, bietet das Spiele eine Reihe von innovativen Storywendungen. Charakter Gallerie Helden (spielbar) Image:Richter Belmont1.gif|Richter Belmont - Der Held des Spiels und führer der Vampire Killer Peitsche, der auszieht um Dracula zu zerstören. Alter = 19. Image:Rob-offart4.jpg|Maria Renard - Ein junges Mädchen, die von Dracula entführt wurde. Sie kann Tiere kontrollieren und Tierseelen benutzen. Alter = 12. Nebencharaktere Image:Rob-offart1.jpg|Annette - Richter's Freundin, die von Dracula entführt wurde. Alter = 17. Image:Tera.jpg|Tera - Eine Nonne von der örtlichen Kirche, die ebenfalls entführt wurde. Image:Rob-offart3.jpg|Iris - Tochter eines Arztes und die vierte Entführte. Image:RoB Sacrifice.JPG|Shaft's Blutopfer an Dracula. Image:RoB Ferryman.JPG|Der Fährmann, der die Helden zu versteckten Plätzen geleitet. Feinde Siehe auch Rondo of Blood Monsterliste Image:Rob-offart2.jpg|Dracula - Der Herr von Castlevania und der Haupt Antagonist. Image:Shaft.jpg|Shaft - Ein dunkler Priester, der Dracula wiederbelebt. Image:Death Rondo of Blood Manual Clip.JPG|Der Tod - Dracula's Vertrauter, der Richter früh im Spiel testet. Image:Carmilla RoB.JPG|Carmilla - Vampirdienerin von Dracula. Kämpft mit ihrer Bediensteten Laura. Innovationen Dracula X enthält eine Reihe von innovativen und denkwürdigen Wendungen, von denen viele von Fans und Kritikern als beste Momente im Spiel bezeichnet werden. Einige von diesen Wendungen sind ähnlich wie in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Richter und Maria Nachdem man Maria früh im Spiel gerettet hat, ist es möglich sie zu spielen. Man kann ab jetzt zwischen ihr und Richter hin- und herwechseln. Sie greift mit magischen, skurillen, Fähigkeiten an, wie z.B. Tauben auf die Feinde jagen, sich in einem Schildkrötenpanzer verstecken, oder andere Tierbasierte Angriffe. Multiple Wege Das Spiel enthält sieben Standardleveln, enthält aber auch eine Reihe von optionalen, versteckten Levels. Item Crash Dracula X ist das erste Spiel in der Serie, dass die Möglichkeit des Item Crashs enthält. Die Fähigkeit ermöglich es, mit den Zweitwaffen, wie z.B. das Messer, oder die Axt, Super Attacken auszuführen, die eine höhere Anzahl von Herzen verbraucht. Stages Viele Fans Bezeichnen die Stages des Spiels (Der Prolog Kampf, gegen den Tod, die brennende Stadt Aljiba (die man vorher schon in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest besuchen konnte), der Ritt auf dem Floß, sowie die Remakes bekannter Stages (wie z.B. der Schloßeingang und der Glockenturm), als mit die besten, die man in einem Castlevania Spiel zu sehen bekam. Diverses * Das "X" im japanischen Titel ist eine Referenz auf die römische 10 (die, als ein X geschrieben wird), da das Spiel das zehnte in der Castlevania Reihe ist. * Rondo of Blood ist der erste Castlevania Titel, dessen Stil komplett im Anime Stil gehalten ist. Obwohl der Stil in der Reihe existiere und sie beeinflusst hat, ist er hier deutlich gegenwärter als bevor. * Es ist auch das erste Spiel in der Reihe, in welchem Sprecher und aufgenommen Dialoge vorkommen. * Eine Reihe von Gegner, wie die Speerkämpfer, oder die Skelettaffen kommen hier zum ersten mal vor und viele Spritesdesigns des Spiels hatten einen großen Einfluß auf zukunünftig 2D Castlevanias, speziell Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * Rondo bedeutet "Kreis", genauer "Zirkel", weswegen es manchmal auch als "Zirkel des Blutes" bekannt ist. * Alle Bosse, die Shaft wiederbelebt, sind Original Bosse aus Castlevania]. Castlevania Requiem ::Hauptartikel: Castlevania Requiem Am 26. Oktober 2018 erscheint eine Portierung von Castlevania: Rondo of Blood zusammen mit Castlevania: Symphony of the Night in der Castlevania Requiem Collection. Diese Sammlung erscheint exklusiv für die PlayStation 4 und enthält neue Grafikoptionen, Analog-Stick-Unterstützung und eigene Trophäen. Musik Siehe auch Akumajo Dracula X Die Musik ist dieses mal etwas im Pop-Stil gehalten, enthält jedoch auch das Feeling des Progressive Rock, wie in den klassischen Castlevania Spielen. Da Dracula X das erste Castlevania ist, dass auf CD erschien, kamen auch Live Guitaren zum Einsatz, die den Synthie Sound und den Drum Beat unterstützen. Vampire Killer, Bloody Tears und Beginning, wurden für dieses Spiel neu arrangiert. Der Soundtrack wurde 1994 in einem 2 CD-Set veröffentlicht (die zweite Disk enthält den Soundtrack zu Castlevania: The New Generation). Er wird mittlerweile nicht mehr produziert und ist deswegen, schwer zu finden. Komponisten und Titel *Akiropito **Overture / Divine Bloodlines **Former Room **Poison Mind **Sound effects **Player Out **Game Over **Stage Clear **All Clear *Jigokuguruma Nakamura **Cross a Fear **Cemetery **Slash **Ghost Ship Painting **Op.13 **The Nest **March of the Righteous *Sanoppi **Requiem **Former Room (Compose) **Dark Desires **Dance of Illusions **Mary Samba **Tracks for demo scenes *Metal Yuhki **Vampire Killer **Bloody Tears **Beginning Vermächtnis Dracula X hatte einen erheblichen Einfluss und ist so etwas wie ein Wendepunkt in der Serie. Die folgenden Spiele wurde von ihm grafiktechnisch beeinflusst, so dass viele Sprites direkt vom Spiel übernommen wurden. Es ist ebenfalls eins der letzten "Oldschool" Castlevanias, da es noch lineares stagebasiertes Gameplay hat, im Gegensatz zu den später erscheinenden Metroidvanias, von denen das erste, das direkte Sequel zu Dracula X war, Symphony of The Night. Diese Spiel ist sehr begehrt von den Fans, ist jedoch, durch die Tatsache, dass es offiziell im Westen erschienen ist, schwer zu finden. Das Spiel kostet oft über $ 100 auf eBay. Ein Remake des Spiels in 2,5D Grafik erschien unter dem Namen Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles für die PSP, welches auch im Westen veröffentlich wurde. Es enthält sowohl das Original das Spiels, als auch eine Version seines Sequels Symphony of the Night. Eine direkte Portierung des Originals gibt es mittlerweile auch für die Virtual Console der Wii. Da es nie eine übersetzte Version außerhalb Japans gab, hat die Virtual Console Version das Intro der PSP Version, sowie eine zensierte Version des Werwolfs. Siehe auch * Rondo of Blood (Kategorie) * Rondo of Blood Charaktere * Rondo of Blood Artwork * Rondo of Blood Monsterliste * Rondo of Blood Orte * Rondo of Blood Inventar * Rondo of Blood Stimmen Übersetzung * Rondo of Blood Items Weitere Themen *Akumajo Dracula X - Enthält den OST zum Spiel. *Castlevania: Dracula X - Eine Art halbes, direktes Sequel, dass für das Super Nintendo erschien. In Japan gilt es als nicht kanonisches Sequel, das als Ersatzprodukt für den westlichen Markt angesehen wird. Es ist in Japan als "Dracula XX" bekannt. *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Die offizielle direke Fortsetzung. *Akumajyo Dracula Peke - Ein Minispiel, dass auf der selben Disk wie Rondo of Blood ist. Es wird abgespielt, wenn der Grafiktreiber nicht von Rondo of Blood unterstützt wird. *Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles - Ein 2,5D Remake von Rondo of Blood, dass ebenfalls eine neu lokalisierte Version des Originals, sowie seine Sequels Symphony of the Night (dieses mal, mit Maria als spielbarem Charakter), enthält. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 4. Externe Links *Dessgeega.com all-clear Run *The Castlevania Dungeon: Dracula X: Rondo of Blood (Review/Artikel) * Castlevania Realm * GameFAQs * Konami Wii Produkt Seite (japanisch) * Hudson Wii Produkt Seite en:Castlevania: Rondo of Blood es:Castlevania: Rondo of Blood R R R R R Kategorie:Rondo of Blood